Right on Time
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: An Ethan and Angela Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: My first time writing this couple, so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. A lot of these ideas I got help with from Meloda26 and my younger sister and nephew._

**Right on Time**

"Can you put this one up there?" Sarah, who was 7, asked her big sister Angela.

"Yeah." The young blonde put down the ornament she was holding and took the one from her sister and placed it on the tree. "How's that?"

"Perfect."

"Angela sweetheart," Her dad came into the living room with the phone, "Ethan's on the phone."

"Thank you." She went over and took the phone from her Dad. "Ethan."

"Hey."

"Where are you at?"

"I'm still in Colorado."

"What happened?"

"The runway isn't doing so good, or the rest of the city. It's snowing."

"Are you going to be here for Christmas?"

"I don't think so."

Angela sat down on the couch, "Really?"  
"Yeah. They don't think they'll be able to get everyone out. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You'll be here soon after?"

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry you'll be in an airport, or hotel room for Christmas."

"Yeah me too."

After talking for a while longer the two got off the phone. Angela went back into the kitchen to hang up the phone. Her Mom looked up from the dough she was working with, "So Ethan will be here soon?"

"No. I think he'll be snowed in and miss Christmas."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. But you know what at least he'll be able to come afterwards right."

Shrugging the young blonde woman leaned against the counter, "Maybe, maybe not."

"Are you alright?"

Nodding Angela smiled at her Mom, "Yeah, I just wish he wasn't stuck in an airport for Christmas."

Ethan hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair. Imagine his first Christmas married and he wasn't even going to spend it with his wife. He had been asked to come to Colorado to help work out some kinks in a system. It had been a week before Christmas. He had finished and had gone to the airport so he could get back home. However, by the time the plane got in that he was supposed to get on it had already started snowing.

Shaking his head he looked up at the board that showed all the flights were delayed. Delayed was better than cancelled, he just hoped that it would stay that way.

Angela went upstairs to her room after dinner and started wrapping some presents, why could the weather not be more cooperative? Although if the weather was controlled it would be like in those comic books, and she knew that they weren't real as much as she loved them. After she had wrapped a couple of presents she heard a knock at the door she quickly covered up the presents and then called out, "Come in."

Her little sister entered the room, "What are you doing?"

"I was wrapping some presents."

"Can I stay in here?"

"Sure." She pulled out the one she had been working on and finished wrapping it and continuing on for some of the presents that she could do.

"When's Ethan coming?"

"He can't make it."

"Why?"

"He's stuck in the airport in Colorado."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'm fine."

"Aren't you sad?"

"Of course I'm sad, but I'm not going to continually thing about it, alright?"

"Okay." Angela smiled and showed Sarah what needed to be wrapped and the two continued wrapping

Right before she went to bed she figured she'd call Ethan and see how he was doing. She didn't get through to him, but his voicemail. She left a message and then tried again. After leaving a few messages she decided that the snow mush be interfering with the phone. It could be that he was on the plane, however, after what he said it didn't seem the most logical choice. Sighing she went to sleep.

The next day she woke to a little girl jumping on the bed, "It's Christmas Eve! It's Christmas Eve!"

"Sarah."

"Come on you have to get up. We have a ton to do. Decorate cookies, put tinsel on the tree. See!"

"Right, let me get ready."

"Okay."

Angela got up and got ready for the day. Before she went downstairs she tried her husbands phone only to be greeted by that familiar beep. She put the phone in her pocket and went downstairs. Her Mother looked up, "Anything?"

"No. Mom, you don't need to keep asking. He'll get here when he does. Now shall we do the cookies?"

"Cookies!" Sarah shouted.

Smiling the three women began shaping the cookies and decorating them.

After the cookies were done some were set aside for Santa while the others were left on a plate for everyone to eat. Sarah and Angela put the tinsel up on the tree. Afterwards Sarah helped Angela bring the rest of her presents down and put them under the tree.

After having a light dinner, they had a big Christmas dinner, they gathered around the tree and Angela's Dad read The Christmas Story. Sarah went to bed soon after and leaving Angela and her parents up. They watched a movie on the TV and then Angela got up. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Night dear."

"Good night."

And Angela went up to her bedroom. Once more she tried calling Ethan, but she only got the same thing so she got ready for bed and went to sleep. However it wasn't to long before she woke up. There was a noise downstairs, but she heard her Dad's voice, so she knew he was taking care of something. Closing her eyes she tried to go back to sleep but soon heard another noise coming up the stairs.

If she heard one more noise she was going out there. It was quiet for a while and so she settled back down and once more closed her eyes. This time her sleep was interrupted by her door opening. She looked up and felt her jaw drop. "Ethan?"

"Hey. Sorry I didn't return any of your phone calls. I was on the way here."

He looked tired but so good. Getting up she got over to him as he came to her. After hugging and sharing a short, but sweet kiss she looked at him. "Were you telling me the truth about the airport?"

"Yes. A little while later we were able to leave, but only made it to Idaho Falls, Idaho. So I took a bus down to Salt Lake City and got on a plane there and came here."

"Well I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

"And," Angela said looking at the clock behind Ethan, "It's Christmas Day. You're here in time for Christmas."

Smiling Ethan pulled her closer, "I love you."

"I love you too." And the two leaned in and shared their love on Christmas Day.


End file.
